Never Without You
by InfinitIsh
Summary: Kingsley had worn that hoop ever since- that way, he'd never be without her. How Kingsley Shacklebolt got his earring. Kingsley/Alice. Written for Louise Foxhall's Fanfiction's Got Talent.


A/N: So hi, I'm back with a one-shot. It's Kingsley/Alice, with hints of Alice/Frank and Lily/James.

Written Louise Foxhall's Fanfiction's Got Talent.

Disclaimer: I'm not blonde. That sums up to: I don't own Harry Potter.

Never Without You

A One-Shot

By Aurors of Olympus

Beta: Un-beta-ed

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game. _

It was his seventh year, and these days he didn't do much besides studying for his NEWTs. He needed those perfect grades- someday he'd be Minister for Magic (he hoped, at least).

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

Stupid Marauders and their stupid antics. They'd dragged him down from his dormitory, Sirius Black and James Potter. Sirius Black, who roamed with all those girls from his year, and James Potter, who followed Lily Evans everywhere. Stupid them.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

So he had gone downstairs, where all the sixth and seventh years had gathered after shooing the younger years to their dormitories. As a Prefect, Kingsley was very much against this bullying. But what could he do? They were so many and he was alone.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

They had seated themselves in a circle, and he'd seen all the 'popular' kids there. Besides James Potter and Sirius Black were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Frank Longbottom, Maya and Daksh Patil. Lily Evans, Fenton McLaggen and Theo Boot. Hestia Jones, Samantha Cartwright. And then there was _her. _Alice Pruitt.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

They'd started playing, and then came his turn. Sirius Black was the one asking the question. He'd been told to wear jewellery of Alice's choice for the rest of the week. She'd chosen a golden hoop and come close to him for putting it.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

Then her soft skin had touched his ear, and you could've seen him blush. Right then he'd made an oath, to wear the hoop for eternity. You could say he had a crush on Alice Pruitt.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

She was a sixth year and he a seventh- but they spent a lot of time that year. They studied, they talked, they gossiped, they told their deepest secrets to each other. He found himself enjoying her company more and more, and falling in love even more.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

Then one day he'd finally gathered up the courage to ask her to Hogsmeade. The news had spread like wildfire: Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alice Pruitt.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

He'd taken her to his secret, snow-covered and beautiful hideout. He'd told her that he liked her very, very much (not the L-bomb, he didn't know how she'd react). She'd told him that she liked him, too. Then, like in Muggle movie, he'd scooped her up and kissed her.

He remembered everything about that moment- it had been his first kiss, of course. The magical feeling, the warm skin of hers, soft noises from the village, and snow, snow, snow, everywhere.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

They'd kissed for seconds, minutes, millennia, maybe: he didn't know. Then they began dating, and kissed many more times. It was the best he had felt in ages.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

But then just as fast as they'd gotten together, they grew apart. Petty fights, passionless kisses. She'd begun hanging out more with Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom and the Marauders.

Then she finally came to him and broke up, but promising to remain friends in life.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

But it soon became clear that they wouldn't remain 'friends forever'. Her promise had gone down the drain. He now knew that she'd started liking Longbottom, and for that Kingsley loathed him. Then, all of a sudden, it was the end of the year, the NEWTs were over and done with.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

He'd met her on the Hogwarts Express. He'd gotten perfect NEWTs, but did that matter anymore? No. He'd much rather have had Alice than ten O's.

She'd sent him a letter two years after her graduation, declaring that she was marrying Frank Longbottom. Then another, saying that she'd given birth to a Neville Frank Longbottom.

_It all began with a Truth-and-Dare game._

And that was true. Now, thirty years later, as Minister for Magic, he still remembered her. And he'd also kept his promise. The golden hoop was still there.

He was never without her, this way.

_It had all begun with a Truth-and-Dare game._


End file.
